1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates, in general, to a spraying device, such as a nozzle, a sprayer, a sprinkler or a shower head. Even more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a nozzle assembly with an extendable turret having differently configured, and/or sized nozzles arrayed in an extendable turret that can be rotated to align one of the different nozzles with a source of pressurized fluid.
2. Background of the Related Art
Nozzles, sprinklers, sprayers and shower heads are used during machining and manufacturing processes, for agriculture production, lawn care and gardening, and for bathing, for example. Nozzles are used to produce a fan spray of droplets from a solid stream of pressurized liquid, and can be configured or xe2x80x9csizedxe2x80x9d to produce different fan spray patterns, different flow rates and/or different droplet sizes.
Raindrop(trademark) brand nozzles, available from Delavan Spray Technologies, a division of Coltec Industries Inc of Monroe, N.C., for example, are provided in a variety of configurations to provide different flow rates, fan spray patterns and/or droplet sizes. Each nozzle includes a tubular nozzle body, and a pre-orifice fitting and a nozzle insert received in opposing ends of the nozzle body. The nozzle insert has an elliptical orifice formed by a V-shaped groove intersecting a hemispheric cavity. The pre-orifice fitting has a pre-orifice in alignment with the elliptical orifice. During operation, the pre-orifice fitting meters liquid and directs the liquid in high velocity solid streams to impact a hemispherical surface of the hemispheric cavity, which directs the streams to collide at the elliptical orifice, which in turn discharges a single fan-spray of droplets.
A nozzle assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,272 to Havican et al. (xe2x80x9cthe Havican devicexe2x80x9d) wherein differently configured and/or sized nozzles, for example, the Raindrop(trademark) brand nozzles, can be easily and quickly selected for use such that the nozzle assembly can provide different flow rates, fan spray patterns and/or droplet sizes. More particularly, as described in more detail herein below, the nozzle assembly includes a turret rotatably mounted on a body. The body has a face, an outlet in the face, and an annular seat in the face surrounding the outlet. A strut extends from the face of the body, while a spacer abuts the face. A compressible sealing member is positioned in the seat and, when not compressed, extends out of the seat and further from the face of the body than the spacer. The turret has a bore that is rotatably received on the strut, and the turret abuts the spacer. Nozzles are arrayed in the turret such that the nozzles sequentially align with the outlet of the body as the turret is rotated on the strut. A fastener secures the turret to the strut such that the turret compresses the sealing member to provide a fluid-tight seal between the outlet and the nozzle aligned with the outlet. According to one embodiment, the nozzle assembly further includes structure for indexing the rotation of the turret with respect to the body. According to another embodiment, the nozzles are removably mounted within the turret.
A disadvantage of the Havican device is that the sealing member can be damaged when the turret is rotated about the strut. More specifically, as the turret is rotated to align a nozzle with the outlet of the body, the circumferential edge around the bottom of the nozzle that is to be aligned has a tendency to cut into the sealing member, thereby causing the seal between the nozzle and the outlet of the body to be compromised. Another disadvantage of the Havican device is that the sealing member can be twisted when the turret is rotated about the strut. More specifically, as the turret is rotated to align a nozzle with the outlet of the body, the bottom of the nozzle that is to be aligned tends to twist the sealing member in its seat. A device is disclosed herein below that overcomes these disadvantages in the prior art.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a nozzle assembly including a body having a conduit extending between an inlet and an outlet. A first end of a shaft is mounted to the body and a second end of the shaft extends from the body proximate the outlet. The shaft is moveable between a retracted position and an extended position. A turret is rotationally mounted on the second end of the shaft and a plurality of nozzles are mounted on the turret for alignment with the outlet. When the turret in the retracted position the nozzle that is aligned with the outlet is sealingly mated with the outlet. When the turret in the extended position the nozzle that is aligned with the outlet is spaced from the outlet.
According to another aspect of the present disclosure a spring is mounted on the second end of the shaft between the body and the turret for biasing the turret to the extended position. In addition, a disk is mounted on the second end of the shaft between the spring and the turret for retaining the nozzles in the turret.
According to a further aspect of the present disclosure a cam mounted on the body and includes radially-extending flat and pitched portions. In addition, an actuator, such as a handle, is mounted on the first end of the shaft. The actuator includes a follower for engaging the flat and pitched portions of the cam. The follower is moved from the pitched portion to the flat portion to retract the turret and moved from the flat portion to the pitched portion to extend the turret.
According to yet a further aspect of the present disclosure the shaft extends through a tubular strut which includes a first end fixedly mounted to the body and a second end extending from the body proximate the outlet. In addition, the turret is rotatably mounted on the second end of the tubular strut and a spring is mounted on the second end of the tubular strut between the body and the turret. A fastener is attached to the second end of the shaft for retaining the turret on the tubular strut.
A further aspect of the present disclosure provides for a notch in the turret for each nozzle. An alignment pin is resiliently mounted to the body and is engageable with each notch to retain alignment of the corresponding nozzle with the outlet.
Yet a further aspect of the present disclosure includes receptacles in which each nozzle is removeably mounted. Each receptacle includes a ledge and each nozzle includes a base configured for engaging the ledge of each receptacle. A disk is mounted on the second end of the shaft between the body and the turret. The disk contacts the base of each nozzle to retain each nozzle in its respective receptacle.